Cory and Riley
Cory and Riley is the father-daughter relationship of Cory Matthews and Riley Matthews. Other names *'Rory '(R'/iley and C/'ory) *'Coley '(Co/ry and Ri/'ley') *'Ciley' (C'/ory and R/'iley) Moments Season 1 *In "Girl Meets World," Cory wants Riley to make the world her own, but she still wants him to be there for her and he still wants to make sure everything will be okay. *In "Girl Meets Boy," Riley becomes extremely mad at her father for confiscating her phone, but when he assigns partners in his class for a project Cory is panicky because of his daughter wanting to be partners with Lucas. Cory is worried that Riley and Lucas will start having feelings for each other, so he recruits Maya to spy on them, giving Maya a cellphone and colored pencils to make sure his little girl is okay. In the end, however, Riley forgives him and doesn't even miss her phone. *In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack," Riley begins to feel jealous when Missy flirts with Lucas, so Riley gets excused by Cory. Meanwhile, when Cory gives Lucas and Missy detention, Riley wants to get detention too. When her father says no, Maya comes in and jumps on him, helping Riley get what she wants. *In "Girl Meets Father," Cory is upset when Riley tells him she would rather go to the school dance than do their father-daughter tradition of going to ride the Cyclone roller coaster in Coney Island, and that she doesn't have anything else she needs to learn from him. In the long run, Riley tells Cory that she and Maya, who he considers a second daughter, still have things to learn from him. Cory allows Riley to go to the dance and even chaperons. At the end of the episode, he shares a sweet father-daughter dance with Riley and Maya. *In Girl Meets Popular, Riley is similarly invited to a 7th grade party without her best friend like Cory, and finds out it is full of unpopular students. When she tries to change herself to become popular, Cory along with Maya, convince her not to. *In Girl Meets Maya's Mother, Cory tries to help Riley find her talent by showing his own: magic tricks. *In Girl Meets Smackle, *In Girl Meets Crazy Hat, Season 2 * In Girl Meets Hurricane, Season 3 Similarities and differences Similarities *They both have brown hair and brown eyes. *They both have a rebellious best friend. *They are both very quirky and very awkward *They are both extremely loyal to their friends. *They both generally act neurotic. *They both have a twisted need to fix things. *Both love grapes. *They both have had their tonsils removed. *They were both invited to a "cool party" in 7th grade that their best friend was not invited to, only to find out it was a geek party. *They both wanted to know what talent they have. *They both love and respect family. * They're both the main core character of their respective shows. Differences *Cory is male, while Riley is female. *Cory is a teacher, but Riley is a student. *Cory is an adult, while Riley is a teenager. *Cory was born and raised in Philadelphia, while Riley was born and raised in New York City. Trivia *Riley is similar to her father Cory. *They have a good relationship. *Like Cory did in the BMW episode "Wheels", Riley chose her friends over her family in Girl Meets Father and Girl Meets Game Night. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Father-daughter relationships Category:Family Pairings